Ataque nocturno
by Xicafantasy
Summary: Hinata se encuentra entrenando en el bosque de noche... siente como unos ojos le observan, los ojos de un Uchiha... Pero... quien sabe, unos planes de secuestro pueden llevar al amor[Itachi x Hinata] Ya se que es raro, no me pegueis
1. Chapter 1

Itachi y Hinata, siempre me gustó esta pareja… Sé que es rara pero mola xD, weno solo os pido a los q no os guste que no m mateis T.T, y al resto q disfruten de ella, si lo leeis dejadme algún review :3. Nos vemos!

Voy a decir esto que dicen que si no te pueden denunciar: Naruto no es mio! (por desgracia). Ala ya ta dixo xD

Hinata llevaba horas entrenando, Shino y Kiba habían estado allí minutos antes, pero cansados de entrenar se fueron a casa, insistieron en que Hinata se fuera tambien, pero ella llevaba un tiempo en el que solo pensaba en entrenar y entrenar, no quería seguir siendo débil, así que se negó y siguió entrenando. Golpeando los árboles una y otra vez, hasta que las manos empezaron a sangrar, por lo que decidió que ya era el momento de parar de entrenar.

Era ya de noche, había estado entrenando sin fijarse en la hora, ¿cuánto tiempo podría llevar allí? ¿Tres horas, ¿Cuatro, Quien sabe…

Hacía bastante frío, pronto iría a casa, aguantaría como su padre se enfadaba por estar entrenando hasta tan tarde, se iría a dormir y al día siguiente se levantaría temprano, se encontraría con Kiba y Shino, como todas las mañanas y si no tenían misión volvería a entrenar, ya era la rutina.

Hinata se sentó junto a un árbol, miró como la noche caía sobre ella, pensando en si tal vez algún día sería tan fuerte como los demás, y cuando ya terminó de oscurecer se levantó, dispuesta a irse a casa, dio un par de pasos y entonces le vio, alguien que la observaba unos metros más allá, Hinata paró en seco y miró a esa persona, le resultaba familiar, aquella figura…

Hinata fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle quien era, pero él se adelanto

-Tú debes de ser Hyuuga Hinata ¿verdad? –preguntó el muchacho aun oculto entre sombras- si es así… que sepas que llevo buscándote un tiempo

-¿Qué buscas de mí? -le contestó Hinata asustada echándose hacia atrás

-¿Eres la hija de Hiashi, el jefe del clan Hyuuga? -continuó. Hinata notaba como le clavaba la mirada, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa pero intento aguantar sin echarse a temblar

-¿Qué buscas de mí? –repitió Hinata firme pero con tono asustadizo, su enemigo levanto la cabeza y Hinata pudo ver como al trasluz esbozaba una sonrisa

-Voy a tomar eso por un sí –dijo mirando a Hinata

Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, el tipo había desaparecido de allí, y había aparecido tras ella poniéndole un kunai en el cuello. Ella sin poder evitarlo se puso a temblar. Notó el aliento de su enemigo junto a su oreja. Hinata tenía miedo y cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no era así, volvió a abrirlos mientras seguía temblando.

-Si te resistes solo conseguirás empeorarlo todo, así que pórtate bien, y no pasara nada… -cogió una de las manos de Hinata y la miró, esta estaba sangrando de entrenar- tanto entrenar… contra mi no te servira de nada- su enemigo la giró de golpe y la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos rojos… los ojos del clan Uchiha, ojos que hipnotizaron a Hinata, esta solo noto como perdía el equilibrio, notó como descendía y el suelo se acercaba más, su captor la cogió antes de que llegará al suelo, su captor… Uchiha Itachi…

Creo que me ha quedado cortito, intentare hacerlo más largo, si habéis leído el otro fict de Itachi y Hinata pensareis que son muy parecidos…. Pero es q yo pienso que una historia de Hinata y Itachi solo puede empezar de esta manera xD, weno intentare continuar prontito. Dejadme reviews plis!


	2. Chapter 2

Wohohoe! He subido este prontito, por que el primero lo vi corto y pense: asi no les va a gustar, así que aquí tenéis el segundo, esperó que os guste! Dejad reviews :3

Agg y como siempre ai q decir esto esta ley de hoy día… xD: Que naruto no es mio! Yo no tengo tanto coco pa crear algo así xD

Ala os dejo con el fict:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba algo aturdida, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de ver algo que no quisiera ver, aun recordaba la cara de Itachi justo antes de desmayarse… aquella sonrisa maléfica, una sonrisa que le decía que no iban a pasar cosas buenas… así que se quedó hay quieta mientras notaba la fría madera del suelo contra su cara y como las fuertes cuerdas le ataban manos y pies. ¿Cuánto llevaría allí, ¿Sería ya de día, Dudaba que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no había vuelto, pero… tal vez… Shino y Kiba la estuvieran esperando como de costumbre… ¿Qué harían al ver que ella no llegaba, Quien sabe… tal vez ya la estarían buscando, tal vez…

Hinata pensaba en eso cuando empezó a oir unos pasos, se oían lejanos, dos voces que hablaban entre sí, dos voces que parecían divertidas.

-Jejeje ¿Entonces dices que te resulto fácil atraparla eh? –decía una voz desconocida para Hinata

-Demasiado, fue muy simple, solo llegar y llevármela –dijo la voz de Itachi con un tomo de superioridad- Parece que en Konoha hay pocos capaces de hacernos frente, Kisame

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que es la persona que buscamos? –preguntó Kisame

-Si no lo es, nos deshacemos de ella, y si es… ya se verá que hacemos… jeh… -dijo Itachi algo divertido mientras continuaba caminando con Kisame. Los pasos cada vez estaban mas cerca…

Hinata escuchaba la conversación dándolo todo por perdido, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, decidió abrirlos, lentamente, sabía que estaba sola ya que la conversación se oía fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Observo la habitación, había una ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol, lo cual le indicaba que a esas horas debería estar con Shino y Kiba, como de costumbre Kiba le saludaría felíz y Shino con su simple saludo, tan misterioso como siempre, seguramente irían a entrenar, ella siempre que entrenaba con ellos se reía, por las ocurrencias de Kiba y Akamaru…

Salió de su deseo de estar con sus compañeros y siguió observando, más allá, había una cama deshecha, lo cual le hacía pensar que en la noche alguien había estado durmiendo allí con ella, un escritorio prácticamente vacío, un armario… era una típica habitación, toda hecha de madera.

Hinata dio un tirón de las cuerdas, pero estas, eran fuertes y no se soltaban, estaba asustada, llorando y temblorosa.

Las voces cada vez estaban más cerca… Los pasos resonaban sobre la madera del pasillo. Hinata se acurrucó un poco en el suelo llorando y temblorosa. Los pasos estaban cerca… Estaban ya ahí…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y los dos akatsukis… Itachi y Kisame, entraron por ella. Ambos la observaron divertidos. Para ellos… la gente como Hinata… que en ese tipo de situaciones se limitaba a llorar y pedir clemencia, eran escoria…. Escoria que debía morir.

Itachi se acercó a Hinata, la agarró del cuello y la elevó, la elevó hasta el punto de que ella apenas rozaba el suelo con la punta de los pies, al hacer esto, él hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Pero rápidamente volvió a mirarla con odio. Mientras tanto ella notaba la presión en el cuello y empezaba a ahogarse.

-Escúchame bien… Odio a las personas como tú que se dedican a lloriquear en este tipo de situaciones, así que deja de llorar o te daré motivos para hacerlo –tras decir esto Itachi tiró a Hinata contra la pared- estate ahí quietecita mientras continuamos nuestros planes.

Kisame rió divertido

-Si intentas conseguirlo todo mediante el llanto las llevas claras muchacha- dijo este- si nos decidimos a matar, lo hacemos, llores o no.

Hinata se quedó mirando el suelo, Itachi y Kisame salieron de la habitación, y después de la casa, pero Hinata no lloraba, llorar no la conducía a ningún lugar, por fin se daba cuenta, en vez de eso pensaba… pensaba en los planes de esos dos, y por remoto que sonara… Tenía que conseguir parar sus planes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejeje espero que os haya gustado, aunque a mi no me ha hecho demasiada gracia, además lo veo corto! aunque dicen que al que crea las cosas no le suelen gustar xD, bueno hasta pronto, dejad reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí he vuelto! Muchas gracias x los reviews ! Jejeje creo que hago los capis muy cortos pero es que me doy cuenta de que son cortos después de hechos y luego hago unos lios tremendos para alargarlos xD. Bueno insisto en que a los que no les guste la pareja no me maten. Bueno os dejo.

Como de costumbre me toka decirlo: Naruto no es mio! (cada vez que lo digo me duele más T.T) que os vaya bn la lectura:

Kiba y Shino llevaban más de media hora esperando, Hinata nunca se retrasaba, las pocas veces que lo había hecho, había tardado cosa de diez minutos como mucho.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Me está preocupando… ella nunca tarda – dijo Kiba irritado y preocupado mientras no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la inquietud, con Akamaru siguiéndole los pasos

-Tal vez se ha quedado dormida, o se ha encontrado con alguien, o tal vez su padre le haya dicho algo malo y haya decidido no venir –dijo Shino tranquilamente

-Ella suele avisar como puede si no va a venir. Nunca desaparece así por así, vayamos a su casa, ¡aunque sea solo por asegurarnos! – Kiba estaba inquieto, no sabía como Shino podía estar ahí plantado tranquilamente cuando dios sabe que le pasaba a Hinata. Cogió a Akamaru y se lo metió en la chaqueta- Bueno, ¡Vengas o no voy a asegurarme!

Kiba se dio la vuelta y se fue directo hacia la zona de residencia del clan Hyuuga, Shino negó con la cabeza y caminó detrás de él.

-¡Por que leches no habrá venido! –gritaba Kiba mientras caminaba

-A lo mejor solo se ha quedado dormida –le contesto Shino pasivamente

-¡Ya sabes como es su padre, ¡El entrenamiento es lo principal para él! Seguro que la hubiera despertado –continuó quejándose Kiba

-¿Y que crees que estará haciendo entonces Hinata? –preguntó Shino tranquilamente

-¡Seguramente el imbécil que tiene por padre se ha metido con ella otra vez y estará por ahí llorando! –gritó aun mas fuerte Kiba, esta vez Akamaru dio ladridos

Shino mientras tanto se puso a pensar, tal vez Kiba tuviera razón, puede ser que le hubiera pasado algo a Hinata, pero que podía ser…

Los pensamientos de Shino fueron cortados por otro grito más de Kiba

-¡Por fin hemos llegado! ¡Como ese le haya dicho algo a Hinata se las va a ver conmigo! –Akamaru dio un par de ladridos a favor de su dueño. Los dos compañeros y el perro entraron por las puertas del clan, y se dirigieron a la gran casa de Hinata, al ver que no había nadie por los pasillos se dirigieron directamente a la sala donde solía estar Hiashi, allí le preguntarían por Hinata.

Kiba y Shino llegaron a la puerta, Shino fue a llamar, pero antes de que pudiera Kiba abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ HIN…..? -se paró en seco al ver la escena, Itachi y Kisame se encontraban en la habitación, y miraron durante un instante a Kiba y Shino y después volvieron a mirar Hiashi que estaba en el suelo tirado, parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a terminar de derrumbar.

-Eso es lo que le pasa al que se enfrenta conmigo –dijo Itachi agachándose hacia Hiashi

Kiba y Shino sacaron unos kunais instantáneamente y se lanzaron contra Itachi, pero Kisame de un golpe los lanzó contra la pared dejándolos un poco aturdidos.

-Ahora déjame que te explique la situación – dijo Itachi agachado junto a Hiashi- Tenemos a tu hija, y queremos los pergaminos secretos de los Hyuuga, ¿Qué te parece un cambio?

-A Hinata ¿eh, estáis equivocados si creéis que por esa voy a arriesgar algo tan importante como esos pergaminos –dijo Hiashi tranquilamente

-¿No te importa quedarte sin heredera? –preguntó Itachi extrañado por la respuesta de Hiashi

-Tener a eso como heredera… ¡Prefiero llevar al clan a la ruina! –dijo Hiashi enfadado- ¡Largaos de aquí!

Kiba y Shino no daban credito a sus oídos, Hiashi acababa de dejar a Hinata a manos de los Akatsuki, aquello les parecía una pesadilla, sabían que Hiashi despreciaba a Hinata, pero no hasta tal punto.

Kiba se levantó de golpe, parecía que se habia recuperado, pero no fue a por Itachi… tampoco a por Kisame… le estampo un puñetazo en la cara a Hiashi

-¡COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO A TU HIJA! –gritó Kiba mientras daba otro puñetazo al aturdido Hiashi

Shino se levanto de golpe y agarró al descontrolado Kiba, mientras que Itachi y Kisame miraban la escena algo divertidos.

-Bueno ya que veo que no te importa la vida de tu hija… Olvidate de ella –dijo Itachi, dandose la vuelta

-Jamás tendrás los pergaminos –dijo Hiashi mirando mal a Itachi

-Eso ya lo veremos… - acto seguido Itachi y Kisame salieron por la puerta y desaparecieron

Jeje este si me ha quedado mas larguito, espero que os haya gustado, y dejadme reviews! Hasta prontooo


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas amigochos ¡¡aquí estoy de nuevo! Jejeje, espero que les este gustando mi fict, intento hacerlos más largos, pero ya os dije que al final se me quedan cortos T.T, intentaré mejorar xD, weno dejad reviews! (mira q soy pesadita)

Weno y lo típico (de verdad que me cansa decir esto): Naruto no ez miiiiooooo xD

Itachi y Kisame volvían de su fracaso en el clan Hyuuga, quien iba a pensar que Hiashi quería deshacerse de su hija, todo había salido al revés, un gran fracaso, por lo menos podrían divertirse un poco, matarían a la muchacha, tal vez se entretuvieran un rato con ella, y después buscarían otra forma de hacer las cosas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Kisame algo amargado- Nos ha salido el tiro por la culata

-Pues habrá que conseguirlo por otros medios, ya que parece que ese tipo piensa más en las técnicas de su clan que en la familia –dijo Itachi pensativo

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la chica, ¿la matarás? –preguntó con aire divertido- o acaso… ¿Te divertirás un rato antes?

-No se, tal vez me divierta un rato a su costa, detrás la mataré- Itachi soltó una pequeña risa pensando en que hacer con Hinata, entonces se le ocurrió algo y paró en seco-Tal vez…, no… no va a salir bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Kisame parándose también en seco un poco mas adelante y mirando a su compañero

-Una idea… pero es una idea bastante loca y complicada, no creo que salga muy bien -dijo Itachi pensativo

-Cuenta, me gustan tus ideas… -se interesó Kisame acercándose más a Itachi

-¿Crees que la chica tendrá novio?

-¡No te habrás enamorado! –Exclamó Kisame riendo

-¡No digas idioteces! –le soltó Itachi-, es mucho mas simple, si la enamoro, ella me conseguirá los pergaminos, seguro que puede sacarle a su padre donde están, si la enamorara seguro que lo haría

-A veces me sorprendes –dijo Kisame- bueno, ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? No sé si te has dado cuenta de que hace unas horas la has tirado contra la pared, con eso has perdido oportunidades.

-Lo sé, por eso dije que la idea es loca y complicada, al igual que yo a ella no le agrado, no es que ella me agrade mucho a mi, odio sus llantos cansinos, si por mi fuera ya estaría muerta, pero hay que intentarlo ¿o acaso sabes alguna forma mejor de hacerlo?

-Nose…creo que me limitaré a observar de lejos y divertirme un rato – Kisame se puso a reir fuertemente

-¿Tanto te divierte? –le soltó Itachi de malas pulgas

-Tengo ganas de verte ligando –dijo Kisame riéndose más fuerte aun

-No te lo tomes tan a risa, es una misión, así que vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –Itachi volvió a coger camino en dirección a la casa, con Kisame detrás siguiéndole los pasos.

Minutos después habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, Kisame se metió en el salón y Itachi hacia la habitación, despacio, aun no estaba seguro de si aquel plan era bueno o no, al entrar vio que Hinata estaba dormida. Por un instante sintió ganas de darle una patada o algo para despertarla y acabar pronto, pero si lo hacía solo empeoraría la situación, así que se retuvo y se sentó en el filo de la cama a esperar que despertara.

¿Por qué no matarla? Habrá mas formas de conseguir los pergaminos-pensaba Itachi- ahí dormida… tengo ganas de despertarla y matarla ahí mismo, seguro que es divertido

Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella. No aguantaba verla ahí, tan quieta, mientras él la observaba, se acercó a ella y puso la mano en el cuello para tomarle el pulso, quien sabe… igual se había muerto del miedo, pero para su decepción no era así, la chica seguía viva. Itachi aun no había apartado la mano del cuello… le tentaba…

Poco a poco rodeó con su mano el cálido cuello de Hinata, dispuesto a matarla de una vez… acabar con la vida de aquella chica que tanto le molestaba. Notaba las pulsaciones bajo su mano, ¿matarla o seguir su plan, aquella chica tenía algo extraño que lo atraía, y esa sensación tan atrayente… era tan molesta… miró de arriba abajo a Hinata sin soltarle el cuello. Al fin y al cabo cuando cumpliera la misión la mataría igualmente.

Itachi aun se debatía cuando ella empezó a moverse, se estaba despertando, se apartó un poco de ella, sin estar seguro aun de si haría bien dejándola viva y volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras la observaba despertarse, Hinata tuvo suerte…. Unos segundos más… y quien sabe qué hubiera pasado

No me gusta mucho este capítulo! Sobretodo por el final, no sabía como acabarlo exactamente, por que aun no quería poner nada de los "metodos seductivos" de Itachi xD, prefiero dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo, y aprovecho ahora para dar las gracias a Migue y Zell por ayudarme con el fict. GRACIAS WAPOS!

Dejad reviews! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Wohohoeeeeeeeeeeeee amigoxoooos, aquí estoy para dejaros un capitulo más de mi fict! Muxisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews , sois los mejores, weno no se que mas deciros, solo que disfruteis del fict , y seguid enviando reviews! xD

Lo tipiko ya lo sabeis xD: Naruto no es mioooooooooooooooooooo (notando x dentro como si un puñal se clavara xD, como m cuesta decirlo)

Shino observaba a Kiba mientras salían por las puertas del clan Hyuuga, daba la sensación de que quería destruir todo lo que tenía por delante, hacía mucho que no había discutido así con nadie, Shino aun tenía en mente la situación de apenas unos minutos.

Itachi y Kisame habían salido de la habitación, entonces Kiba pareció perder el control al ver como se iban tan tranquilos a matar a Hinata mientras Hiashi no hacía nada por remediarlo. Por lo que golpeó aun más al padre de Hinata, el ruido atrajo a otras gentes del clan Hyuuga que defendieron a su jefe. Así que tanto Kiba como Shino fueron echados de allí sin siquiera ser escuchados.

Kiba iba quejándose a voces, gritaba cosas como: ¿¡ES QUE EN ESE CLAN NO PIENSAN EN LOS SUYOS, o como: ¡MALDITO HIASHI! ¡YA VERAS! TRAERÉ A HINATA Y TENDRÁS QUE DISCULPARTE EN SU CARA. Metía gritos y más gritos, y Shino se limitaba a seguirle sin decir nada, iba meditando que debían hacer. Iban en dirección al despacho de Tsunade, pero dudaba que le fuera de ayuda, ya que no sabían el paradero de Hinata.

Kiba por fin se calló y se paró, aun les quedaba camino para llegar, por lo que Shino no entendía por que se había parado, así que paró junto a él y le miró:

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó- ¿Por qué te paras ahí así de golpe?

-Oye Shino… Aun no se como lo vamos a hacer… pero tenemos que conseguir traerla, ¡es nuestra compañera, no podemos dejarla a manos de esos tipos

-Pues pienso que parándote aquí en medio para decirme eso no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo, ellos ya vuelven a donde quiera que esté su guarida para matar a Hinata, nosotros ni siquiera sabemos donde está, va a resultar un milagro llegar a tiempo

-¡Pues creamos en los milagros, mejor intentarlo y perecer en el intento que dejar que hagan con ella lo que quieran –dijo Kiba echando a correr hacia el despacho de la Hokage- ¡Vamos lento! Que así nunca conseguiremos nada

Shino observó como corría y fue tras él, aun pensando que salvar a Hinata sería un milagro, pero quien sabe… tal vez tuvieran suerte y no la hubieran matado por alguna razón remota. Aun así… enfrentarse a dos akatsuki…, era una situación muy complicada pero Kiba tenía razón, no podían dejar a su compañera así.

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos llegaron a su destino por fin, ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de la Hokage, entraron de golpe sin llamar y vieron a Guy hablando con ella, ambos les miraron.

-Esperad fuera, estoy ocupada hablando –les soltó Tsunade

-Pero Hokage… -empezó Kiba

-¡No seáis maleducados! Estoy en una conversación –dijo de mala leche

-¡Es importante! –le soltó Kiba

-Venga mujer, oye a los muchachos –dijo Guy soltando una de sus enormes sonrisas

Tsunade lanzó una mirada asesina a Guy y después se dirigió a Kiba y Shino

-¡Más vale que sea importante! –les soltó

-ES ESE IMBÉCIL DE HIASHI QUE SIEMPRE HACE LAS COSAS MAL- comenzó a gritar Kiba

-¡Si tenéis quejas sobre Hiashi decídselas a él, yo no me meto en la vida privada de nadie! –gritó Tsunade

Kiba iba a volverse a poner a gritar, pero Shino le indicó que se callara y comenzó a hablar él.

-Hokage se trata de un grave problema… Anoche nos despedimos de Hinata y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas, pero esta mañana no apareció para entrenar, así que decidimos ir a buscarla, al llegar allí nos encontramos una escena… Dos akatsuki se encontraban hablando con Hiashi pidiéndole unos pergaminos a cambio de ella, Hiashi se negó y los Akatsuki están dispuestos a matarla.

Tsunade se quedó unos instantes pensativa, estaban hasta arriba de misiones y los jounins estaban ocupados, incluso tenía a mandar a Guy… solo tenía a los chunins… pero aquello era demasiado para ellos, mandarlos sería una locura.

-Es una situación complicada –dijo- no tengo apenas personal para mandar, solo chunins. Si mando un equipo de chunins a por dos akatsukis….

-¡Hokage no vamos a dejar a Hinata abandonada así! Tenemos que intentarlo –le dijo Kiba

Tsunade se quedó pensativa, aun así no sabía a quien mandar, era todo muy complicado, había muchas misiones y apenas gente…

-Mis alumnos seguro que estarían dispuestos a ayudar –dijo Guy-, están allá abajo esperándome, puedo ir a por ellos.

Tsunade se lo pensó un momento, pero tampoco es que tuviera elección, debía mandarlos…

-Está bien, ve a llamarlos –dijo finalmente

Guy bajó, Kiba se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Akamaru lo seguía, Shino se sentó en una silla esperando, y Tsunade aun meditaba qué hacer.

Instantes después Guy subió con su querido equipo y… con Naruto. Tsunade al verlo entrar no pudo reprimirse.

-¿¡Que leches haces tú aquí? –le gritó

-¡No me grites, ¡Yo solo estaba allá abajo hablando con ellos cuando me he enterado de todo, ¡Así que voy! –le contestó Naruto en el mismo tono

Tsunade los miró unos instantes, mandaba a seis muchachos a salvar a una chica que ni siquiera se sabía si seguía viva… sonaba a locura, pero si no los mandaba ella misma seguro que a esas alturas se irían ellos por su propio pie.

-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, partid ya, que Shino y Kiba os expliquen los detalles por el camino –les dijo Tsunade.

El equipo se despidió de Tsunade y Guy y salió de la habitación, después del edificio y finalmente… emprendieron el camino.

oOooOOooooOOo espero que les haya gustado, a mi no mucho pero weno ya esta exo xD, y espero volver pronto con el siguiente! Dejad revieeeeeeeeews!

Xau


End file.
